Super Birdo Sex 2 USA
by Nintendoga
Summary: Birdo and its sexual encounters with the SMB2 cast as they travel through Subcon.


***Deep in the bowels of Subcon***

**World 1-1**

Mario climbed up into the clouds in the sky. He rushed forward over to the cliff barley dodging Eggs being thrown at him.

"BROAW!"

Mario jumped over the Egg that flew towards him, before ducking under another one. He reached the cliff and climbed onto it, only to see the evil mance of Subcon standing there waiting for him

"Mamma Mia?" Mario was shocked as Birdo spouted out an Egg, onto which Mario climbed on top of it and threw it back at Birdo

"BROAWWWW!"

Birdo had enough of this shit. Birdo spouted yet another Egg, though the second Mario jumped onto it to grab and throw, he saw that Birdo was gone.

"Hmm?" Mario shuffled over to the crystal, about to pick it up. At the very last second however, he saw Birdo in the reflection of the crystal behind him

"MAMMA MIA!" Birdo was too quick as she grabbed Mario and pushed him down to the ground.

"BROOAWWWW!"

Birdo held down Mario's arms as she got in a 69 position. Mario squirmed at Birdo, trying to get it off of him, before he felt Birdo try to undo his zipper

"WWWWWWWWWWWWOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" yelled Mario as she struggled even more. Birdo turned her head back and looked at Mario

"BROAW!" Birdo shot an Egg point blank into Mario's head

"DOH!" Mario blacked out, also costing him one of his lives.

Birdo turned it's attention back to Mario's zipper, and finally got it undone. It stuck It's hand in and shuffled it around before finding Mario's dick.

"Broaw!" Birdo stood and stroked Mario's dick as it got bigger, and not before long, turned into an erection. Birdo lifted up it's tail, revealing it's pussy(?) and plopping down on Mario's cock, riding him as she made weird Yoshi/Birdo sounds. Like seriously. It's fucked up.

Not before long, Birdo came, leading it to slowly straddle Mario's cock, feeling his dick well up inside of it, before he came as well. Birdo moaned (?) as it felt Mario's cum hit inside it's womb (?)

Birdo slowly got off Mario's cock and looked at him happily

"BROAW!" it yelled before picking up the crystal and running through the Hawk's head.

**END OF 1-1**

**World 3-2**

Luigi jumped over some enemies, hovering down slowly by kicking his legs like a ganster. He entered a room only to find Birdo, who was now Red.

"Eh!?" Luigi ducked as Birdo had shot an Egg out towards him. Luigi did what his brother did earlier and quickly grabbed an Egg and threw it at Birdo. Birdo had fallen over, hurt as it tried to get back up. Luigi ran over, only stopping a few feet to gawk at Birdo's bright red shining pussy being shown in front of him.

Luigi quickly ran over to Birdo and pinned it down

"Got ya!" Luigi held Birdo down as it struggled, reaching down and undoing his zipper to let his cock out. Luigi lifted it's tail up and stuck his finger inside Birdo's pussy, to which Birdo moaned...sorta

"BROAW!" Luigi then hoisted himself up before ramming into Birdo. He ignored Birdo's weird noises and kept fucking Birdo, imaging it was Daisy or Peach, and gripped Birdo's ass as he got ready to bust a nut

"WAHHHHHH!" Luigi came inside of Birdo, large amounts of semen and sperm washing inside of Birdo. He came at such incredible force that Birdo literally flew off his dick and off the stage.

"I'LL REMEMBERRRR THISSSS!" yelled Birdo as it flew down into the depths below.

"LUCKY!" yelled Luigi as he put his cock back in his pants and ran into the next room, picking up the crystal before running into the Hawk.

**END OF 3-2**

**World 5-1**

Toad wallowed through the level, with his heavy mushroom cap pulling down an immense amount of weight onto him. Toad was okay with it though, being strong as fuck.

Toad entered a room, before being stopped by Birdo, who had once again changed colors like a retard.

Birdo shot some Eggs at Toad, who quickly knocked them out of his way like as if they were tissue paper. He ran up to Birdo and grabbed it by the neck

"I heard Luigi had alot of fun with you!" Toad raped Birdo and left the level

END OF 5-Oh fine, I'll detail it for you.

Toad pushed Birdo down as he took out his cock. Birdo tried turning it's head away from Toad, but he was too strong as he gripped both sides of it's head, and plunged his cock into Birdo's mouth (or nose?).

"Holy fucking shitttt!" Toad hung his head back as he enjoyed having Birdo suck him off. Birdo's hole felt like a whole new world. Toad didn't know where it started and where it ended, but he didn't give a shit. Toad started thrusting into Birdo's hole, before feeling his cock swell up.

"I'm coming!" Toad held Birdo in place as he came inside of Birdo, with such incredible force that pushed Birdo off the stage yet again, causing Birdo to fall into the depths below.

"I'LL REMEMBER THISSSS!" yelled Birdo again as it flew into the depths below.

"LUCKY!" yelled Toad as he put his cock back in his pants, and ran into the next room, picking up the crystal before running into the Hawk.

**END OF 5-1**

**WORLD 6-2**

Peach floated above the enemies with breeze as she walzted towards the end of the level. Only to be stopped by Birdo who had, YET AGAIN, changed it's color to Green.

Peach stopped and moaned at Birdo. "Ohhh myyy" She found herself aroused at Birdo.

"BROAW!"

Birdo had tried to throw an Egg at Peach, but was stopped by a turnip being plugged in it's nose.

"Did I win?" asked Peach, but Birdo had suddenly ran forward and threw Peach onto the ground.

"BROAW!" yelled Birdo as it spat out the Turnip, and then reached into its skin to pull out a Dick.

"Oooh!" Peach didn't even struggle, she readied herself by pushing her ass up in the air as Birdo gripped her ass. Birdo had then thrusted into Peach's pussy, with Birdo feeling some pleasure, while Peach was moaning and grinding up on Birdo's cock.

Peach had started twisting her nipples and moaning in ecstasy, before she felt a tingling sensation come up within her

"Oooh OOH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" yelled Peach as she came with such a princessly force that pushed Birdo out of her pussy, pushing Birdo off the stage and falling the stage and into the depths below.

"I'LL REMEMBER THISSSSS!" yelled Birdo yettt again as it flew down into the depths below.

"LUCKY!" yelled Peach as she shifted her dress back in place and ran into the next room, picking up the crystal before running into the Hawk.

**END OF 6-2**

** WORLD 7-2**

Mario crawled down the cage-line, before entering the next room. Dodging a few Sparkies, he ran into another room, only to fall down and find a *sighhh* Birdo who had changed to the color Red for the millionth time.

"MAMMA MIA!" Mario ran away in fear and tried to enter into the last room. The door however, was locked.

"BROAW!" Birdo yelled as it ran over to Mario, smacking him in the face, causing him to fall down. As Mario came back to his senses, he saw Birdo pulling out it's cock and pinning Mario down.

"I'M GONNA FINISH YOU OFF!" Birdo flipped over Mario and tore off his pants, Mario screamed out in terror as Birdo rammed itself into Mario's asshole.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" yelled Mario in pain as he felt Birdo push in and out, each time more forceful than the last.

Birdo felt its' cock swell up, so it started pumping faster and faster, before finally

"BROAW!"

Birdo came inside of Mario's bum. Mario continued yelling in pain as Birdo came with such incredible force that it pushed itself off the stage, into the depths below

"I'LL ALWAYS REMEMBER YOUUUUUU!" Yelled Birdo as it flew down into the depths below.

"MAMMA MIA!" Mario tried standing up, and quickly gathered his belongings before running into the next room. Ass still sore, Mario limped into the next room.

Mario grabbed the crystal and made his way over to the Hawk. The Hawk didn't open though.

"Hmm?" Mario limped back over to where the crystal was, wondering if it was the wrong one. The Hawk finally opened, and flew directly towards Mario with its mouth open.

"DOH!" yelled Mario as he got knocked over. The Hawk then flew back around and hovered above Mario, before spouting some fire at Mario's clothes

"MAMMA MIA!" yelled Mario who was left naked on the floor.

The Hawk then looked at Mario's dick, before flying towards it trying to give Mario a blowjob.

**...**

The Hawk bit off Mario's dick in one chomp

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Mario as he started to black out.

Mario dick fell down inside the Hawk, which fell deep into King Wart's lair.

Wart picked up Mario penis and looked at it, before giving it a lick and smiling

"LUCKY!" yelled Wart as he continued to be the final boss by doing absolutely nothing.

**END**


End file.
